Hunted by the Wolf
by OnlyAThreat
Summary: A Kouga incident through the eyes of Sango. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Accidental Abductee

"Hunted by the Wolf"   
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the following characters. 

I'm tired of this. As much as I enjoy the company of Kagome, Shippo, and even the lecherous monk on occasion, Inuyasha has drained the last of my patience. While I can see Kagome's part in their argument, the hanyou's taken it a step too far. He's angry, I get it, we all do, but sometimes the way he talks to her really gets to me. He's lucky it's not me he's talking to like that. The boy would lose an ear.   
"Sango," Miroku interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied, irritated. I wanted to get back to the village. We were only an hour away and I reeked of blood and dirt. We had been in wolf country, trying to get through. We'd caught a rumor that Naraku had a hideout in the north, and we wanted to see for ourselves if it was true. Inuyasha, of course, figured we could collect some shikon shards along the way. Of course we didn't, though we came close. We were at the border where wolf country and snow meet, and it happened. Bear demons. Three of them. Even I was terrified, and I've been trianed all my life to take out things like that. Well, they had circled us for a while, and Inuyasha had been growing increasingly uneasy, growling this way and that. Of course, he didn't bother to tell us about what he smelled, only to stay away from the trees. Well, that didn't work.   
They came crashing inbetween branches, teeth and humongous claws gnashing the air feet away from us. Kagome let out an "eep" and shied into the middle of us, clutching Shippo to her. Inuyasha leapt towards the largest, swinging Tetsusaiga like an idiot. The bear batted him away, pissing him off and only making him swear more than usual. We won. Barely.

Kouga had come in a whirlwind, moving Kagome to safety when a bear got too close. This, of course, really hit a nerve within Inuyasha, and he slaughtered the bear he'd been battling. Houshi-sama sucked the little one into the kazaana, having lured it away from the rest of us. I broke the mid-sized one's neck with a sickening crunch under Hiraikotsu. I winced. Still hated that noise, though I should be used to it by now. Kagome had crept back towards us, stepping around the bear carcasses. She murmured something about 'Goldehlockusu and du tree bearsu'...I don't know. Inuyasha's face was inches from Kouga's, who stood casually looking towards Kagome. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Inuyasha was piiiiiiiiissed. Great.   
"Mmm..what do you care mutt? I saved your ass, didn't I?" Hahaha..he was admiring his nails.

"You saved mine!" Kagome popped in brightly, trying to step between the two. Inuyasha's eyes nearly fell out as she pushed herself against him, back away from Kouga. That'a girl.   
"Who asked you!?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted, doing what he did when he was flustered by Kagome. He got mad at her.   
"Well it's the truth!" she shot back, crossing her arms. "I live here, by the way, moron." Kouga was looking down his nose at Inuyasha.   
"Then I guess I'll just have to kick your ass in your own house, won't I fleabag?" Inuyasha was talking low. Not good.   
"Ahem. Time to go, Inuyasha." Kagome tugged on his sleeve, pulling him from Kouga."I'm not done yet, wench, he's gonna get-" "SIT!"   
"Mmmfffow..." Inuyasha was facedown in the dirt. Kouga was laughing, reached for Kagome's hand. "Now, tell me again why you hang out with this idiot again?" He was smirking at her, laughing internally at her blush. Man, he was seriously pervy. I wonder if she noticed at all. If Miroku ever did this kind of thing to me, he'd get a huge knot on the head.

"Oh Kouga! Thanks for your help! We gotta get goin' now!" she pulled her hands from his and moved to drag a just-rising Inuyasha away from the scene. "Yeah, well, I'll always be around to save you when he can't, Kagome. Remember that,'cause I have a feeling it'll be often.." He snickered, but his face dropped when she reached for Inuyasha's sleeves, tugging on him. He was growling, trying to get back to Kouga. I saw a scowl there, but only for an instant before he ran away. "Sango?"   
"What!?" I turned, glaring into the monk's face. "I asked if you were thirsty at all," he said quietly, face hardening. Yes, that was a little mean. I was only being snappy because I was hungry and dirty and Inuyasha was irritating me. A lot.   
"Sorry," I murmured, shaking my head. He looked ahead, where Kagome was marching with Shippo next to her. Inuyasha had fled to the trees. We all knew he was around, and he knew we knew, so why he continued to act like he'd run off on his own was a mystery."Demons," I muttered. Miroku turned his head.   
"Is their squabbling affecting you that much?" He moved a few steps ahead, and I began to answer. "Well, it does get old after a while," I didn't have time to say anything after that or reply to what he said. I didn't even hear it. Two arms had come from a low hanging tree branch and caught me up, covering my mouth and holding my arms at my sides. I didn't even have time to kick behind me, for goodness' sake! I was being crushed against something hard and very warm, and I could barely breathe much less make out what was going on. The wind forced me to keep my eyes shut; where it came from, I couldn't tell you.

My first thought was Kagura. What she wanted with me, I was at a loss. She would kidnap Kagome before me, and her presence would explain the wind.. I'd have to wait. I couldn't move, crippled as I was from wind and pressure. Have to wait to escape, but before I did I was gonna kick somebody's ass. Whoever's ass this was was going to be veeeerrry sorry. I may've dropped Hirakotsu, but I still had the katana. These arms would be twitching on the ground very soon.

If ya want more (yeah right), review!


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Blind?

"Hunted by the Wolf"

Ch. 2: Are you blind?

A dim fire was burning in the center of wherever I was, and I braced myself against the wall, eyes darting around for sight of my captor. A movement from my left caught me off guard and forced me to jump, but when I saw who it was.  
"Now that I have you to myself-" he cut himself off, eyes bulging out of his head. "You!" I jumped back and drew my katana in one, and might I add, smooth, motion.  
I would've laughed, but it was a little innapropriate for the situation. He crossed his arms and frowned at me, dropping his face to stare at me through his bangs. "Relax, hunter. You're not even worth the effort it would take to kill you," if possible, the frown deepened. That comment made me hesitate. He was right.. I was the hunter, wasn't I? Yet he was the one that caught me. My thought apparently faltered the level I held the blade at, and it drooped noticeably. He snorted, turned away. "Damn," he muttered, putting a hand up to wipe his mouth. "Sorry 'bout this"  
"You're not really this dumb, are you?" I questioned, taking a few steps back. He whirled on me, his mouth twisting with irritation.  
"I said I was sorry, woman!" The wolf's head shook as he stalked out, leaving me in the cave by myself. I looked around, trying to survey the situation. Atleast I was free to go...but all that way..it was quite a walk. Well, he did inconvenience me, I thought as I walked in his direction. The cool night air hit me as I reached the entrance and craned my neck towards the trees. Great. Nowhere in sight. Well, I can't very well walk all this way this late at night.  
"I'll take you back in the morning." His voice had come from above somewhere. I looked up, caught him sitting atop the entrance to the cave, lounging back on the grass. "What am I supposed to do tonight?" I growled, crossing my arms. Who did he think he was? First he drags me out here against my will, insults me, and now he wants me to WAIT for him to take me back to where I should've been? ARGH...Why did tonight have to be so goddamn horrible?  
"You can sleep in the cave," his shoulders moved up in a shrugging motion. He hesitated, understanding the look on my face. He gulped, and rightly so. "It's not like I'm gonna be in there! Jeez, you sure are grumpy, Hunter"  
"My name is Sango, demon. You kidnapped me, by mistake I might add, and I demand you take me back, NOW." The last part was growled. Hahahah..oh he was a little afraid of me now, wasn't he? "Look, lady, you can walk now or you can wait until morning, got it?" I turned on my heel, began moving into the forest. Sonofabitch! This was going to take forever.  
I'd walked about ten minutes of forest, and in the darkness I couldn't see a thing. I walked right into something, maybe a tree..or..maybe a Kouga. "Ow! What are you doing?" I demanded, shoved him away from me? "Perverts are everywhere.." He scoffed at that, pushed past me. "Catching dinner, whatdya' think?" he muttered, and walked through a patch of moonlight. Deer. He had a deer over his shoulders. Oh I hadn't had real food in weeks... I had been living on ramen and the occasional rabbit Inuyasha would catch, but not deer.  
"Welcome to join me." He said quietly, turning back to me. He saw the hesitation (and probably hunger) on my face and added: "It's the least I can do. Sorry again," with that, he turned, and I followed. So, one night away.. make the monk worry a little. Oh..I probably sounded like Kagome. Though I doubt Miroku and I would ever have a fight like one of theirs... A fight between Miroku and myself usually ended up with a knot on houshi's head. So I sat in the cave. He'd gutted the deer outside and then began cooking it on the spitfire. Funny. Him of all people being able to cook for himself..most of the men I was used to being around refused to even if they could. I sighed, leaned my head back against the cave wall. Deer smelled great. I couldn't wait to eat it. "Are you blind?" I asked him, kept my eyes on my spot in the ceiling. He sputtered, fell on his ass from where he was crouching.  
"Excuse me?" "I said, Are you"  
"I know what you said! And no, I'm not!" Hahha..ohhh he was so indignant. "I just wanted to talk to her for a while," he grumbled at me, returned his attention to turning the spitfire. "Well, then why didn't you just show up and talk to her? Inuyasha would've been furious and stalked off after he saw that she didn't object to your companionship." He stared at me for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the task at hand. "Doesn't work like that," He sniffed at the meat, contemplated something for a moment. "Well"  
"Look, Hunter-" I gave him a look. "Sango. Look, Sango, it doesn't work like that. Which is why I revert to kidnapping." I snickered, looked up at him.  
"You're not very good at it." "Yeah well..it's not the kind of thing I do all the time, y'know." I smirked at him, delighted that the food was finally done. He tossed me some leg meat, and I nodded in gratitude. Ohhhh real food, how I'd missed it. "I love her," he said quietly, looking up at me. I almost choked on deer. Alright. This was getting a little too personal for me. When I was done coughing, I looked up at him. "I'm not gonna take part in this," I stated, giving him a meaningful look. "You did give me advice," he shot back, narrowing his eyes.  
"Doesn't mean I volunteered to be your go-between. As much as Inuyasha irritates me on occasion, I still owe him my loyalty for saving Kohaku and sticking by me. I won't be acting against him by feeding her lines about you loving her." Hurt flashed on the boy's face for a moment, and then he got angry. "Who said I NEEDED a go-between, Hunter?" He pretty much sneered the word, and I gave him a dark look. Alright, I was done with arguing. Kouga and I weren't even friends, in fact, he was sort of an enemy by my standards. He was demon and not Kilala, Shippo or Inuyasha. So, enemy he was. Enemy that I was going to ignore for the rest of the night and hitch a ride with in the morning. Situation sucked. We ate in silence, and I'd catch him glowering at me every couple of minutes. I must've struck a chord. Oh well, I thought. Not my business. The he shocked me.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes glassy over the soft crackle of the fire. I blinked. "For kidnapping me?" His face darkened a little. "That too, I guess," he breathed, and with that he left. He sure was moody tonight. Wait, tonight? How would I know? I don't know the guy at all. Ok, this whole being in close quarters with him was getting to me. I was going to sleep and that was it. Handsome wolf demons are still demons, I reminded myself. And not Miroku. Not that he was mine at all, it's just that he was the closest thing I really considered to be a boyfriend at this moment in time. I mean, he does grope me all the time, and on the occasion will be thoughtful and kiss up when he feels bad for taking it a little too far. Yes. Definitely going to sleep. Thinking way too much.

Really short, I know, but I need ideas, people. I'm blanking here. 


	3. Chapter 3: All Because of a Bird

Hunted By The Wolf Chapter 3: All Because Of A Bird

What woke me up was the whimpering. It downright freaked me out, alright? It sounded like me, or like Miroku sometimes or like any of us having a nightmare. The fire had died down to a dull glow, and I wasn't really sure where I was at first. I crawled over to the noise, still in a half-asleep daze, and gently shook the whimperer until they woke up. Woke up and fuckin' jumped me. As I was assailed, well, I recognized him and was woken up completely. It was Kouga. I'd completely forgotten where I was and what had happened. Of course, I'd woken him up abruptly in the middle of what could only be construed as a nightmare,  
and he'd flipped me in my barely-wakened state. So now we sat, or lay, I should say. His face was about, I'd say, two inches short of a respectable distance from mine and he was straddling me. There's very few instances when I get embarrassed, now,  
and that's mostly due to the monk always palming my ass in front of large groups of people. 

This, however, was different. Kouga had one hand holding my throat but not crushing it, and the other holding an arm above my head. The guy's hips were on mine, alright? I was a little red. He calmed down, seeing that it was only me, and sheepishly put the arm holding my throat to the side. 

"I keep mistaking you for someone else," he stated, laughing nervously. "Well..that's all good and fine...but...would you mind getting off?...Now?" I asked, moving my free hand and accidentally grazing one of his bare thighs. Shit! I thought, trying to look anywhere but his face. He blinked, and then climbed off of me quickly. 

"You were having a nightmare, I think." I told him, rubbing the part of my upper arm where he'd had his death grip. He made a face and looked down. "Yeah..." he said, embarrassed. 'Now you get embarrassed?' I snorted, ready to let the matter drop. "Bird of paradise," he sighed. "Damn ugly things... They picked off most of my pack, y'know, I just can't..." turned away from me.  
I figured now he really wanted to let the matter drop..

"I wish I could've taken 'em on by myself without mutt-face having to come and help.." I thought about that for a moment, never really considering how Kouga actually felt about Kagome and Inuyasha. As much as Inuyasha saw Kouga as competition, well, it must go both ways. I mean, traveling with the two, Miroku and myself had come to the conclusion that they were pretty much a couple and loved each other, even if they wouldn't admit it to each other.  
'Or themselves!' I held back a laugh, tried to hold my interest to the matter at hand.

I smiled at the wolf suddenly, remembering the day before. "Inuyasha's face was pretty funny earlier, huh?" He looked at me, surprised. 

"I thought you all hated me, for, y'know, stirring things up all the time.." "You all?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "You've helped us plenty of times.  
You did today." His eyes widened at this, and he looked into the dying embers of the fire. The little light it gave off warmed his face handsomely. His eyes were black in the dark, hiding their usual color. The fangs thoughtfully sticking into the lower lip and the pointy ears made him look very young, then. I had to shake my head and look away, curious as to what kind of mushrooms the deer had eaten before Kouga had caught it. 

"Well...Sango...I'm sorry for waking you up." He said quickly, and then flopped over onto his furs. I sighed, shook my head, and layed back down. 

I can't sleep. 

Is anyone even reading this? Hahaha.. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Hunted By The Wolf

Chapter Four: The Morning After

I felt the cave heat up, and reached out to scratch Kirara's haunches. My hand grasped air. 'Damn,' I thought. 'Second time today..' I had forgotten where I was again, and peeked over to where Kouga had been asleep the night before. Gone. 

Hmm... I scratched my head and yawned as I sat up, almost unwilling to get out of the nest of fur I'd been sleeping on. Believe you me, the cold ground just doesn't compare to warm, dry fur. 'Now,' I crawled out of my nest, tied the katana to my hip once I'd reached it. 'If Kouga ditched me I'll hunt him down and cut his hair off..' I took a few steps out of the cave, and then leaned against rock to stare at the rising sun. I never woke this late when I was with Kagome and everyone. I never quite felt safe sleeping in,  
despite Inuyasha and Miroku there. 

Not that Kouga was especially reliable nightwatch. I'd had to wake him up once more the night before, stifling sleep-deprived laughter at his rolling around on his back with his legs and arms in the air like a pup. The boy definitely kept his demon side more so than Inuyasha did. I smiled into the dawn while I thought this, and almost didn't hear him when he spoke.

"Ohayo.." I turned around to see him sitting atop the cave entrance, one leg curled in front of him and the other dangling over the edge. He was watching me almost as intensely as his wolves were. One stood at either side, ready to pounce or lay down, I couldn't tell which. I eyed them suspiciously, having seen their handiwork before. Kouga smirked at me petulantly, his shoulders slightly raised. 

They were wild animals. Not only youkai, but wild animals served to attack us on the occasion while we hunted for jewel shards. Nevermind how cute they were or how fluffy. They had teeth in those maws. Big, sharp, wicked-looking teeth that had known the taste of human flesh. The gray one scratched at the ground, whined a little bit as it stared at me hungrily. I tensed up,  
waiting for it to just try and attack. Kouga reached out without looking and put a calloused hand on top of the dog's head, willing it obedient, I guess. The dog immediately quieted,  
and laid down at it's master's side. 

"Worried, hunter?" I pursed my lips, realizing that he was enjoying this. "You gonna take me home now or what?" I crossed my arms, wishing I had my yukata on over this hunter's garb. The demon would have to carry me all the way back, and I wasn't really sure how ready I was to have that few layers of clothing between us. I faintly thought about if this was what Kagome thought about before she rode Inuyasha's back. It was really quite an intimate position, if you thought about it. 

Kouga sighed, his shoulders drooping, almost unnoticeably. "I was joking..only joking." He scratched the ears of the gray wolf that had been aggressive and then turned to face it, kneeling in front of it. He held it's snout in one hand, and got mere centimeters away from it,  
eyes staring intensely into it's own. "Be good. Or else." he said, as though talking to a misbehaving child. It's ears drooped, and Kouga released it before he hopped down. 

"Watch it," I growled, as he landed right in front of me. He snickered and turned, crouching down in front of me. Wondering what I was getting myself into, I climbed on as gracefully as I could, which wasn't very,  
and held on for dear life. I gulped as he grabbed underneath my thighs, mindful of his claws. I put my head down against his shoulder and faced outward to keep his hair from whipping me in the face. It was probably longer than mine, down. 

Not that I'd ever seen it down. Not that I'd ever really seen him do anything than spout off about how Kagome was 'his woman' and all that. It didn't bother me, of course. He was just taking me home after kidnapping me, by accident, I might add. This was all just a misunderstanding, and things would go back to normal, including my brain, once it was all sorted out. Or as soon as he stopped holding the back of my thighs so tightly like that.

Or me. He had me pulled so tightly against his back I couldn't move. Which, don't get me wrong, I understood. I didn't want to bounce up and down against him anymore than he wanted me hitting his butt every step of the way. But, it was a tad more intimate than I was comfortable being with someone who I didn't know very well and attested to being in love with my best friend.

Not that he had a chance. Did he? I bit my lip, watching over his shoulder as we made our way quickly in and out of trees. The wolves trailed behind us, making me wonder if I should worry about being bitten in the ass.. 

I laughed a little at that, enjoying the feel of wind on my face. Kouga wasn't so bad. He had a sense of humor, at least. Unlike the grumpy hanyou or the monk. Any jab I would take at banter with Miroku always ended up one way: with Miroku getting slapped. 

Rightfully so, I thought, grinning. Kouga turned his head slightly,  
his cheek brushing the top of my head. I blushed a little bit at this.  
'Toooooooointimate...' my stomach quivered at our proximity and his eyebrows knitted together. 

"What's so funny?" he demanded, a smirk threatening his mouth.  
His mouth. Even when he was angry, I'd always seen the wry twist it had to it. It was so expressive, he was so expressive. Unlike some frustrating, unavailable bakas that like to play lets'-piss-off-Sango...

He turned back to watch our path, jumping up into a tree and scaring the shit out of me. He noticed, feeling me tighten my grip which circled under his arms and up around his shoulders. It was then that I saw it for the first time: The smirk. The smug, self assured smirk that really, REALLY pissed me off. A little bit. And kind of made me laugh inside, too. He was soooo haughty it occurred to me why he and Inuyasha fought all the time, even taking away the Kagome factor. They were too much alike.

"Well," he called back, running along and then hopping from tree to tree,  
snickering when I'd let out an "Eeep," everytime he made a particularly wide gap. 

"Well what?" I managed to get out as I held on as tightly as I could.

"What are you laughing about?" He demanded again. I smirked,  
realizing that I could wipe that smug smile right off of his face.

"Oh...really just about how alike you and Inuyasha are-" I couldn't breathe.

We were dropping now from a particularly high tree, and I just couldn't take a breath. We met the forest floor, and he abruptly let go of my legs. I dropped off, fell back against a tree trunk to catch my breath. 

"What did you say?" he raised his voice, defiantly getting just a little too in-my-face. I'd caught my breath now and felt overt irritation pooling my head. 

"Just back the fuck off!" I yelled into his face, forcing him back.  
"It was a joke, Kouga, so don't get all worked up." I turned my back to him, crossing my arms and kicking the tree trunk as hard as I could. 

"Besides," I retorted. I could feel his stunned silence behind me,  
couldn't resist. "You are a lot alike. You're both stubborn,  
quick to fight, have the tempers of a boar...face it. You're both canine, after all," I finished, turning around. Wow.

He was laughing silently, holding his stomach. My jaw fell open. What was so funny? I mean, I knew this was funny to me, but it should be infuriating to him...shouldn't it?

He reached out as he doubled over, finally letting his laughter escape. He held onto a tree trunk next to him, his claws digging into it. I winced. I hoped he wasn't crazy and about to attack me, and this was his weird youkai way of showing it.

I stood quietly, slightly in shock, for a few minutes until he recovered and wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Done?...weirdo.." I mouthed, starting to walk in the direction we'd been moving. And then, the idiot had to open his mouth.

"You want me." He said, laughter evident in his stupid, arrogant voice. The audacity was what made me turn around, look at him from under my bangs and smirk. I wasn't even angry.

"Ohhh Kouga...self-delusion does fit you quite well." My smile dropped as I turned back around, leaving him to follow or go back to his kidnapper's hideout. Jerk.

"You wish," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. He jogged up to me and walked backwards, smiling good-naturedly.

"C'mon, Sango, just admit it. You, like most other females,  
just can't resist this hot young wolf," I tried to close my mouth as my head whipped over to stare at him, but to no avail. 

"You're nuts. Seriously, seriously fuckin' nuts." I laughed,  
my eyes wide. "Living in the forest with nothing but wolves has made you delusional, wolf-breath." He glared at me for my use of Inuyasha's pet name for him, and I smiled sweetly back. I could hear one of the wolves behind us growling and I turned around. 

"Shutup you overgrown dog! I'll kick your ass just like I'll kiss your master's!" The wolf did stop, but not for the reasons I'd hoped. I realized what I'd said. 'Shit'  
I mentally groaned. Both wolf and it's prince blinked, staring at me for a few seconds before Kouga broke into uncontrollable laughter. I turned red, but not because I was embarrassed.

I was gonna murder him. 

"Well," he snickered between howls of laughter, "I guess that ends that argument." The wolves seemed to grin at me as they scampered past us, realizing that there was no real conflict to be had between myself and the youkai. I growled, ready to strangle him, when I heard a familiar buzzing. 

I dodged out of the way right when the damn thing dove for my face. "Saimyoushou," I breathed, drawing the katana. Where there was one, there were usually many. 

Kouga quieted and crouched to jump. He flew at one, growling and claws ready. He got it! I thought excitedly as I danced with one, trying to slice it in half. I finally killed the damn zippy thing and turned around just in time to see it happen. 

Kouga was kicking at one right as another dove and stung him in the shoulder.

I felt my heart stop, and couldn't get to him quickly enough. 

'If you don't save him, you're a goner, too, Sango,' My brain rationalized. I bent down to where he crouched, gripping the poisoned muscle, and held the katana out in front of us. I pulled his arm over my shoulders and we staggered as quickly as we could away from the clearing. Kouga whistled, and the two wolves came running, ready to defend their master. 

I could still hear the damn things! They were following us. I set Kouga's now poison induced sluggishness against a tree and turned around. I managed to kill a few, but the damn things were just too fast! 

And they caught me off guard. I turned to make sure Kouga could still defend himself, and his face was what told me all I needed to know. I hadn't killed them all. 

I felt the bite of the poison more than the actual wound itself. It was in such a tender spot, too. Did it have to choose such a hard area to heal, I thought, as the edges of my vision darkened.  
The crook of my throat and shoulder was bleeding, and I could barely feel the warm blood coursing down from the wound. The damn thing had penetrated my hunter's uniform, ripping through the fabric like nothing. 

I breathed something, not quite conscious as I fell to the ground. Why? Don't really know. But I couldn't think of anything,  
or anyone, more specifically, at that moment. 

"Kouga," I said weakly, and then my head connected with a rock.

Whoo...long chapter... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, OnlyAThreat here.

For those of you interested in finishing up this story, I've moved it due to content I wish to add and a more suitable audience. (Not that any of you are unsuitable. Come join the dark side:) )

So. Here is the address for the continuation of the fic:

http/adultfan. again for all of you that read and reviewed. I hope you find other authors on this site you enjoy. (Sueric and Wheezambu are on here, too!)

Thanks again! 


End file.
